Conqueror These are the Times
by HAZMOT
Summary: The Conqueror hears of unrest in Rome by her friend Marc Antony. Rome and well as her beloved Greece is in danger and Caeser and his family may be in danger. The Conqueror must investigate and solve this mystery before it's too late.
1. Chapter 1

PROLOGUE:

The Roman Empire, the epitome of Power and Civility. Known for its world _domination_, rather than its cities of culture, art, architect, and philosophy. Its alliances only made thru cruel attributions by its well know leaders. One of many and especially by the current authority, that being of Gaius Julius Caesar. However Rome gained its glory only by the ally of the Empress of Greece, Xena. The Conqueror to other parts of known worlds. Caesar had realized that in his early campaign for power that the Conqueror was a military genius and was not easily separated from her emotions as other women. Her armies combined with Rome had waged wars across unknown lands and won out the allegiance thru diplomacy and fairness on the Empresses part and a strong loyalty of her army.

Caesar however resented that fact and yet maintained a sort of civility toward the Conqueror and her own personal allies. But there was trouble brewing in Rome and the Republic leadership that governed the city wanted more power that extended towards Greece. The Conqueror was receiving reports from her spies that there was unrest in power towards Caesar. The Conqueror was wise enough to not interfere in Roman politics unless it concerned her realm. But the Empress knew enough that there would be dire consequences to her country if her alliances to Rome and Caesar became unraveled.

Unknown to Caesar, Marc Antony was also hearing of reports of unrest and had been sending secret dispatches to the Conqueror of raids in their land and Greece not sanctioned by Caesar and that his friend was behaving strangely. Marc Antony had become friends with the Conqueror as they had fought side by side in the campaigns for territory. He had never seen such power and grace in the Conquerors fighting style. To him she was an embodiment of a Warrior, General, leader and friend. They had sparred together, scoffing off that she was a women. Caesar had mocked Antony for taking Xena seriously. That she was a Barbarian and no women should be trusted unless for his own purpose. Marc Antony ignored such musings, and rather saw proof in battle how courage's and intelligent the Conqueror really was and how she hid such skills unless needed. He had learned many things from Xena, the Princess Warrior, before she became the Empress of Greece, the Conqueror, and an ally in need if Rome ever needed her assistance.

He visited her often and became well aware of how secretive she was of her life before fighting to gain hold of Greece for herself. Her Advisor, Gabrielle of Potidaea also was well known to him and Rome. She was an infamous known Bard at the time he met her and the Conqueror had a well known friendship with Gabrielle that bordered on companionship and well as cunning treaties that even Caesar had to acknowledge. Caesar even tried to entice Gabrielle away from the Conquerors side, but Gabrielle would not budge. This was one of the many attributes he credited to the Empress. Her entire kingdom had the loyalty that Caesar craved, but could never attain, at least not by honorable notions, but by fear and sometimes deception.

Though Caesar was his friend and Commander. Marc Antony could not help worry of impending danger lurking in the palace as well. Caesar had a family, a son Caesarion and daughter Julia that were in danger also. Calpurnia, Caesar's wife kept them away from her husband during, what she would call his bouts of madness. Marc Antony was the family protector of his friend and there were times that even he could not calm Caesars sudden change in demeanor. After awhile Caesar would be his calm and ruling friend and then sudden acts would prompt him into calling out the army to lay _waste_ to those who would not bow to his will or _Rome_ as he would call it.

With Marc Antony's dispatches in hand, the Conqueror had concerns the Caesar would terminate his agreement and March on Greece. She had a realm to protect and her reputation for Conquering stopped other countries from attacking on her shores. The Conqueror was known for her ruthlessness in battle and her armies were equal of that of Roman Legions. But seeing the hidden message in Marc Antony's pleas prepared her for what would be an oncoming storm. She prepared her own Legions and prepared to sail to Rome.

TBC

A/N: Ok, here it finally is. This has been in the back of my mind for years. Enticed by such friends and muses of Xena, I had to finally start my Conqueror stories. I promise this will not take years to complete. Anywho, let me know what you think as reviews and comments are graciously accepted.


	2. Chapter 2

The Conqueror had dispatched to Marc Antony of her anticipated arrival without mentioning she had set sail several Conscripts, soon to be followed by many ships carrying Cohorts of the finest of Greece. With her First General Diocles dispatched with her army, he would scout the area for any unrest or raids thru Greece and well as Rome.

At the palace, the Conqueror had set Palyapas her magistrate to run the Empire while she was away. Gabrielle knew this was a journey that would test her friend and mentor. Gabrielle never mentioned how Caesar had tried to seduce her away from the Conquerors service and charmingly declined his offer. He tried to press his authority, but Gabrielle expecting such action, reminded him of the Conqueror's boundaries as ally to Rome. Anything of Greece was not to be violated are harmed and she was part of Greece.

Shaking the thought of what Caesar tried to attempt, Gabrielle walked with parchment in hand toward the Conqueror's personal quarters. She heard a rouse of giggles as she neared the door.

"Now your armies are down a valley. You have reserves waiting in line beyond the sight of your enemy. What do you do when they approach?"

"Silly momma; we would never send an army into a valley. We draw the enemy into a valley and let Argo run over them…..brmp, brmp, brmp…

Giggles erupted from both child and Conqueror. "That's right young one. Always have the strategic advantage."

Gabrielle walked in overhearing their little campaigning.

"Xena are you teaching our young lady military tactics again? Shouldn't she be playing with her toy soldiers instead of trampling them across military maps?"

_Paris _was her name. The Conqueror had rescued her from a burning farm on her travels in Greece and her parents were killed in the ensuing fire. Paris was 7 moons now, and she had black hair and dark blue eyes that fathomed as a little Xena in Gabrielle mind. The Conqueror seeing something special in the child had officially adopted her and Gabrielle was officially her guardian. Gabrielle had marveled at how intelligent and playful the child was. It also impressed upon Gabrielle how much the Conqueror secretly wanted a child, yet her position was always ruler first, Greece was her child and protecting her realm was always a constant responsibility she took on gladly.

Running at full pace, leaping, flipping and jumping into Gabrielle's arm, little Paris landed perfectly. "Gee; I wonder who taught her that?"

"Hey, she's a natural. She just saw me do it one time and there ya go." Xena smiled while walking over to Gabrielle and tickling Paris.

"Uh huh, well all is in order before we leave. Palyapus has made sure that, per your instructions that certain guest will arrive as we sail. I'm still not sure we should be taking Paris with us Xena. This may not be the right time for her to visit Rome."

"She will be well protected Gabrielle, even when I'm not there. My elite guards treat her as a little sister. They even call her little Conqueror."

"That's what worries me. Well she needs her rest before we sail on the first tide tomorrow. And the Conqueror also needs her rest. I can see what troubles you before we even leave."

"As always you look out for me Gabrielle, as friend and trusted Advisor. I will keep that in mind. But for now little one…..

Taking Paris into her arms and kissing her cheek. "Go with your Aunt Gabby and maybe she'll read you one of her Greek heroes."

"Yaaaah…..please Aunt Gabby…pleeeease…..

"Maybe, let's get you washed up first and then to bed." Bowing "By your leave Conqueror."

The Conqueror nodded and smiled. Gabrielle always paid her respect as Empress of Greece, even though their friendship had been long past that in private. But Gabrielle kept up the practice to honor her friend and her Royal position.

The Conqueror wanted to keep her family close for her own consciousness. If something happened to Paris while she and Gabrielle were away, she would feel guilty that she was not there to comfort her. Paris had only started to remember the fire, but not her parents dying. Xena was thankful the Paris was only two moons and didn't see her parent's burn alive. The investigation into the incident showed her parents were careless. They had left Paris inside the house sleeping, while birthing a new fold in the barn. Somehow the barn caught fire, trapping both parents with panicking stock, which trampled them, killing anything and everything inside.

The Conqueror moved to her seated window to cast her eye upon the journey to come. She wished it was to be a pleasant one. But her instincts as Conqueror knew that something was brewing in Rome, and with Caesar. She really never trusted him, but she had an alliance and her own realm to protect. If Caesar suddenly cast his eyes upon Greece the peace that was hard fought with her blood and others for a peaceful land would end, and she would be in a civil battle with Rome and Marc Antony.

She thought of those Campaigns, fighting beside him. He was her equal in so many ways. The thought how his leadership and cunning was wasted as Caesars General. She saw the real power behind Rome and Marc Antony was it behind Caesar with the Roman Legions always on display. The Roman Republic to her was a bunch of greedy old men, solidifying their power with treasures that Greece and Rome garnered for them while on Campaign. Yet her own realm called for a Tribunal council that directed Magistrates among the provinces. After all _Greece _was always know for the birthplace for Diplomacy. This was her outstretched power, unless she had to personally intervene. Gabrielle as her Personal Advisor kept keen tabs on all of them, reporting back only to her. The Conqueror was always the final word it she had to take matters in her own hand.

Again her thoughts drifted back to Marc Antony. Their guarded friendship that was fought with respect. Her walks and talks of military strategy that often bested even Caesar, but Antony was always quick to give Caesar the credit. She remembered the long talks thru the Greek and Roman gardens, sometimes of nothing more than talk of the sea and its freedom. Yes, she remembered many things of Marc Antony.

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

Caesar was in the throes of a violent nightmare. His slaves dare not wake him, knowing he could easily have their heads of his known temperament. Caesar could only see open doors beckoning him to enter, when he did, he saw himself sitting in judgment of the Senate. He looked around and saw statues of his enemies as well as friends. Pompey, Crassus, Sulla, and Cicero. Countless numbers of those in his life on his way to power. They were all bleeding from the eyes. As his nightmare continued, he looked down at his hands and they were covered in blood. As he looked back up, the statues were saying something he couldn't understand.

Caesar sat up his bed, awakening from his nightmare. Sweat was all over his body and his sheets were soaked. He realized that he probably alerted his guards outside his door, but made no move to enter his chambers. This in itself worried him. If someone had found a secret entrance to assassinate him, then no one would come to his aid. He would correct and severely discipline those guards.

When Marc Antony found out that Caesars personal guards were whipped and displayed in the Gladiator arena, he had made an inquiry as to why. When the Captain of the guard explained that Caesar felt he was unprotected he had them whipped and replaced. However the Praetorian Guards proffered the punishment to stay in house amongst their own, not displayed for all of Rome to see. This was an embarrassment and cornered on dangerous disdain towards Caesar.

Marc Antony needed to caution his friend about such displays and rely on him to punish his own men. Antony, being respectful had asked an audience with his friend. However, Caesar was in no mood to see anyone and dismissed Antony as a common nuisance. Antony was not pleased at Caesars actions. It was already causing a riff with his guards and Caesars council.

Antony could not overturn Caesars decision, and knew if this course continued, Caesars army may rebel, causing a civil war within Rome. He was glad he had secretly had requested the Conqueror presence. If civil war did break out, even he could not stop the overthrow of power. Only the Conqueror could intercede and put to rest any ciaos that may break out.

**IN ATHENS**

The Conquerors own Praetorian guards were standing ready for her to exit her fortress to travel to her ship to Rome. They were lined at attention clad in black armor with the shields representing her Royal insignia of Black and Gold lion emblem displayed proudly. Her standard was carried among the cohorts who also, standing with her Generals waited patiently for her and her Royal family. Gabrielle and Paris had sacrificed at the temple of Athena and Ares to assure a safe journey, while the Conqueror looked on. Even though Gabrielle believed in the Gods protection, Xena did not. She claimed her destiny was for the taking and no Greek Gods had petitioned to help her. But she respected that Gabrielle would look out for her interest as well as Paris.

"Aunt Gabby are the Amazons coming too?"

"Yes, the Conqueror never travels without them. Your Aunt Ephiny, the Regent will be with us, while the Conqueror travels with her Personal guard."

"We'll be too late to save him." Paris mentioned nonchalantly.

Gabrielle turned abruptly towards Paris. "What did you say?"

"Huh?"

"You said that we would be too late to save him. Who are you talking about Paris?"

"I don't know what you're talking about Aunt Gabby." Pulling Gabrielle towards the entrance of the temple. "Come on, momma is waiting."

Gabrielle looked at Paris curiously. She would mention this to Xena in private. But for now didn't think to seriously on what Paris mentioned.

The Athenian Army stood ready with the Conqueror riding on her black stallion, _Baltezhar_; meaning mighty mare. He was believed by the Conqueror to be a sire of Alexander the Greats own mighty stead Bucephalus. As always the Conqueror sat regal on her horse as she rode past her men. All pounding either their sword or spears on their shields to acknowledge the powerful Empress, their leader, the Conqueror.

The Conqueror approached Ephiny, while watching Gabrielle and Paris astride their own mounts. "Ephiny."

"Conqueror."

"I know my family is in safe hands with the Amazons. This travel is pleasure as well as business. If needed while in Rome, I need not tell you that you return them to Greece and my Palace without delay."

"You expect trouble from Caesar?"

"I expect nothing and everything. It has come to my knowledge that Caesar may not be himself. If that is true then I must prepare for what may come in Rome as well as Greece."

"Your ship is ready as soon as we arrive to sail. I have no doubt Rome will cringe at seeing your navy arrive before you. Caesar may see this as a threat, than a friendly visit."

"Diocles has his orders when my army arrives. He will make sure that as my Ambassador, he will only set up camp at the shores until I arrive; nothing more. If Caesar shows his hand for a threat, then let him make the first move."

"This could be a dangerous move Conqueror. I have concerns with Gabrielle and Paris traveling with us."

"I need them close Ephiny and you also. My instincts tell me I may need them in other ways."

Ephiny raising her brow. "And of course your _instincts _have served you well Conqueror."

With a mischievous smile. "And they serve you as well. Let's move out."

As the Conqueror moved thru the main city, the people came out to hail the Conquerors travel. The citizens of Greece knew their Conqueror had fought long and hard to win their freedom from Rome's rule as well as keeping the Peace between other countries that would try and take that away from them. They knew the Conqueror was ruthless in battle and would fight to her last breathe to protect their land and families. She was hard and steely eyed when it came to the law of the land, and there were times she was challenged as ruler. But they made the mistake of Rebellion when incited by Warlords that no _women_ should rule them. The Conqueror hunted down every Warlord that challenged her power and hung them on crosses for days. There were no more challenges.

Gabrielle rode up next to Xena, while watching Epinon playfully watch Paris. "Xena…Paris said something, that may not mean anything, but I felt it was worth mentioning."

"And….

"While in the temple, Paris said that we would be too late to save him. She didn't say who, and she acted like she never said it."

"Has she said something like this before, while in the temple?"

"No, but sometimes…..

"Sometimes what Gabrielle?"

"Paris seems a lot more attentive that she lets on. Sometimes I feel she is destined for something more. I can't put my finger on it, but I have a feeling that when you saved her, it was meant to be for a reason."

"Is that your advice or speaking from a Gods point of view?"

"I know you don't believe in the Gods Xena. But there is a reason for all things. We ourselves were destined to meet when the Amazons were about to be obliterated by the Roman Army. You intervened on their behalf and as their Queen made a treaty with my Amazon sisters. I hated you for so long, putting me into your service. I was the Queen of the Amazons and this was humiliating. I learned there was a lot more to you than just being the Conqueror."

"I told you then that Caesar had plans to enslave the Amazons and make you his little trophy. Caesar did not dare challenge me when Marc Antony saw the alliance to benefit Rome and Greece by me taking you under my protection. I had to convince Caesar that you would best serve me and keep the Amazons alive, as well as conscript offspring from his men into both armies. I will not allow _rape _in any campaign I'm on."

"I was so naive Xena. I thought you were whoring us out to Rome. When I found out the truth in your plan. I had to convince myself that you saved me and my Amazons from Caesars brutal plan."

"It's the past Gabrielle. But we have time for this conversation at another time. Let's move it."

As the Conqueror issued her command to march, she couldn't help put in the back of her mind, what Paris may have meant.

**TBC**

**A/N: I thank you for your lovely reviews and comments. More coming soon.**


	4. Chapter 4

Marc Antony was sitting in his quarters, contemplating Caesars actions of late. He remembered the campaigns to gain provinces for the glory of Rome and Caesars plan to conquer the known Barbarian lands. He was a proud and somewhat arrogant warrior and General back then. He and Caesar saw eye to eye on the importance of having these lands to protect Rome if there were any invasions or threats to Rome's power or citizens as his friend would say. He knew even back then that Caesar was destined for greatness and he would be at his friend's side. Nothing was more important than protecting the Roman citizens and increase their power in the mix. Antony remembers his first meeting with the Conqueror also. How he saw greatness in her also, but from his own eyes, he saw something more than even Caesar could not fathom. He also remembered how Caesar had tried to seduce the Warrior Princess and met his match.

**FLASHBACK: CORINTH IN CEASARS TENT**

"She comes Caesar. Her armies are matched evenly with ours. Why even meet with such a Barbarous women?" Antony asked.

"Patience my friend, patience. Separate a women from her sensibilities and she is yours for the taking. I wish to incorporate her armies with ours Antony and this army is what I need to fulfill my destiny. I have spies that say her army is loyal to her; that she fights among them in battle, rather than watch and dispatch her Generals for the dirty work. Whether we like it or not, I need that loyalty to defeat all my enemies."

"How do we know it's even her? She wears a silver mask to hide herself. I'm sure she has a face like a pig." Both men laughing at Antony's comment.

"Even a pig needs feed before its slaughtered Antony."

"Do you plan on slaughtering her Caesar? I don't think this a wise choice. Her army would retaliate."

"As I told you my friend. I plan to use my Roman charm to seduce her into giving me her army willingly."

"I have seduced as many women as you Caesar. I seem to remember I'm one up on you."

Ceasar laughed at such novice. "Then we would be even after the Warrior Princess…aye Antony."

"Perhaps, but she is not under you just yet."

"Antony, Antony; You know better for me than waste my time with such bedroom boredoms. I only seek to Rome's interest in this campaign. Nothing will stop me from what my Ancestors have already achieved. I will just achieve a greater destiny for Rome; and I am Rome."

**Present Rome**

Antony smiled at Ceasars confidence as well as his arrogance. But he remembers the meeting with the Warrior Princess and two wills of power met with fire.

TBC


	5. Chapter 5

**PRESENT:**

Antony remembered his first meeting with the then Warrior Princess. It was a meeting he would not ever forget, nor Caesar.

**CORINTH: CEASERS TENT**

Caesars tent flap was held open, while Xena entered his tent. She had on her famous silver half mask to hide her face features. She learned this skill from her now ally Lo Mao from Chin. This trick would make the enemy completely in the dark of expression and thought, allowing only the wearer the distinct action of hiding their thoughts to the enemy, until revealed in active aggression when it counted.

Both Antony and Caesar thru eye contact were thinking about her body first and the face that may revolting to them in the end.

As Xena furthered entered into the tent, both men noticed her proud walk and stance. If as if there were the ones greeting her. "Welcome Empress, Rome is proud to greet such a noble and capable ally."

Xena nodded her head, noticing everything around Caesar spoke of Rome and Conquered empires. "Given such a title is an honor Caesar. Rome is gracious." Xena used her most authoritive and feminine voice. She knew men well and what they expected in women.

"This is Marc Antony, my first General of my armies." Xena noticed the slip in Caesar's voicing _his _army instead of Rome's.

"It is an honor Empress." Antony moved to move a chair for Xena to sit. She still had not removed her mask, knowing it made both men a bit nervous as they tried not to show it.

"Your armies are impressive Empress. I've noticed that some of these men seem to be foreign. I suspect from Chin?"

'_Very good Caesar, you have been spying on me'_

"They are a present from that province. Which I'm sure you know."

'_This woman is smarter than she looks'_ both men noticed.

Anton chimed in. "You have gained quite a reputation Empress for having the one of the finest armies around, besides Roman soldiers. You have conquered many lands that have an interest to Rome. A trade within these countries would be beneficial to us both."

'_Ahh, they want my armies as I thought they would'_ Xena had assumed such action.

"It's already beneficial to me Caesar. What would Rome want with me and my…cooperation?"

Caesar smiled at such impudence and intelligence. This was no ordinary women. Caesar switched tactic and decided on charm to separate Xena from her sensibilities. Anton watched as he knew what was coming.

Caesar stood in one fluid motion, walking in his tent as one would be talking to a friend. "My dear Empress for what you have accomplished is a feat that even Rome could not ignore. No woman in Greece's history has ever accomplished such daring feats as you. You have gained so much in Greece's name and for yourself. I'm a sure your people know the sacrifices you have made to make sure they stay free of violent Warlords and raids. Such is with Rome. I make sure the people of Rome stay free of attacks and Barbarians that would intrude on their prosperity. Our people look to us for guidance, leadership and authority. We know what's best for them, when they don't know what may be. We bleed for them in many ways, and yet we keep ourselves pure and unscathed; an _unmasked_. They trust us to make sure they stay safe and the families they grow can prosper from our maintaining peace thru the honorable deeds, not bloodshed. Join me Empress, join me to maintain that _peace_ and crush all enemies that try to break that peace. I don't want to be your enemy Empress; I want us to be allies in the most honorable way of our Ancestors. But if it means to go to war with you and break that peace, then I will do everything in Rome's power to destroy you and all those who oppose me and Rome."

Antony thought Caesar's approach was brilliant. If he gained Xena's trust, then he did so without even bedding her. Caesar inwardly smiled at himself at such a speech. If he was in front of the Senate there would be wide applause for such a noble gesture. He waited for Xena's answer.

Xena was no fool, she was sure that Caesar would use Rome for his own tyrannical arrogance and power. Making a speech to enhance his nobility. She caught the part of masked authority also, knowing they were curious about her face. She knew she could probably match this Roman army, but she had other plans for Greece and her people. But she would use Rome instead of the other way around. But she also knew there was a time to fight and a time to _use_ her allies.

'_Your are so full of yourself Caesar. My spies were right about you. But my biggest disappointment is you Antony. They said you are a fair man. I sense more from you, a lot more'_

Xena stood up gracefully from her chair to address the two powerful men. She said nothing, while she approached them both. She held her head down slightly, while beginning to remove her mask. She knew what her affect would be once they saw her face.

Caesar and Antony watched Xena approach, with her head slightly down. They both realized she was about to remove her mask. They steadied themselves for her believed ugliness. They could not see her face with her head held down. But once the mask was removed, Xena slowly raised her head in a proud manner.

Both men were taken aback by Xena's obvious beauty. They never expected her to be so stunningly beautiful and captivating. But her eyes mesmerized them the most. To them they were like the bluest sapphire, blazing in the sun. And what both men saw almost held their tongue. She had power in those eyes that was unmistakable, especially to Caesar.

Anthony mused. '_By the Gods she is beautiful. Caesar is going to have trouble wooing this women. She would have Rome bowing on their knees just to see her'_

Caesars thoughts were about the same. _'I see this is no ordinary women. She knows what she has and is using it. I admire that'_

Xena knew she had them. "Your plans for your people are admirable Caesar and I must admit my _Destiny_ is along the same lines. I would kill those who would threaten Greece and its prosperity and if someone would betray such a union, then make no mistake; I would hunt them down personally like the dogs they were." Xena circled both men as if playing with her prey, making her point. "Then I would call to my allies to make a point to wipe out every living member of their family I could find and crucify them all. Their lands, their homes, everything that these traitors held dear. But if they pledge their allegiance to protect Greece and her people, then I would come to their aid with Godspeed. This I swear on my life."

Caesar and Antony could feel the power emanating from her words and loyalty. Antony would expect no other answer from such a powerful women. Caesar only to her words as empty threats, but powerful none the less.

Caesar walked back to his chair. "Then I would expect no less for Rome's people. We can do great things together Empress Xena, and with you and Antony leading the armies across the unknown world, we will have a glorious future."

Even now Xena knew that Caesar meant using her army to defeat the enemies of Rome to gain a foothold for his obvious thirst for power. She would play this game with Caesar, for now.

Walking back to her own chair, with Antony standing beside Caesar's chair. "Then let us toast to this union Caesar and Marc Antony and may our future be a bright one."

Antony had a slave pour out Caesars best wine. She watched as Caesar and Antony took their goblets and entwined their arms. Xena moved and did the same, only taking a sip from Caesars goblet first, knowing he would not object if the wine was not poisoned or drugged.

_'Clever women. Yes Caesar will have to master his skills against this women'_

As they ended their toast Xena made one more suggestion. "From now on, until my own base is built, I will be known not as Empress yet or the Warrior Princess, but as the **_Conqueror_**."

Antony smiled slightly at such a request, while Caesar contemplated why Xena chose such a title.

TBC

A/N: Sorry for taking so long to update. As such any comments and reviews are welcomed.


	6. Chapter 6

**PRESENT DAY ROME:**

Marc Antony was in his private quarters looking out towards the sea. His brow creased in worry over Caesar's constant distance from him and unknown plans in Rome. He had asked an audience with his friend and was always met with he was indisposed at the time from somewhat timid messengers. A knock at his door interrupted his thoughts.

"Come."

A soldier entered carrying a dispatch. "Sir, a dispatch for you personally." Antony motioned the soldier to hand it over and then dismissed him. Antony immediately recognized the secret seal; It was a lion seal in wax, it was the Conqueror's. After reading her secret script and smiling to himself, he threw the parchment into the fire. Destroying any evidence that could be used against him or reported to Ceaser. He remembered a time when their campaign led them into Amazon territory and how Xena risked alienating Caesar and an internal battle that would split their forces.

**PAST GREECE: AMAZON LANDS**

Caesar was on the Amazon dais. He stood alone, commandeering silence in order to show his power amongst the captured Amazons. The Amazons put up a fierce fight, but in the end they lost one of the Princesses in battle and their Queen was captured. His guards had tied her to a pole with her back exposed. Beside the Queen was a guard holding a whip. Xena had watched closely in a distance what Caesar was about to administer to the Queen. Marc Antony stood off with the guards, knowing so well what Caesar was doing.

"The Amazons have fought well against unsurmounting odds. Never have I seen such mighty warriors in battle, with such skills of the forest." Caesar let what he said sink in, waiting for just the right moment to deflate them.

"But now you must learn who is your _Master_ and that Rome will not tolerate any rebellion, and that all enemies of Rome will be _crushed_. You can fight, but you will not win, for Rome has become your Master and you their slaves."

Xena sneered at Casers speech. '_Pompous ass' She_ continued to move slowly forward from where she stood.

There was some grumbling from the sitting prisoners, but their eyes were mostly on their Queen. "However I am a merciful Master." Xena and Marc Antony could see Caesar form a cruel smile. "As you can see one must take responsibility for their actions, especially when those actions mean the deaths of Roman soldiers. I blame your Queen, and the only punishment shall be on her head alone." The sitting Amazons immediately became angry, knowing Caesar was going to make an example of their Queen. Their hatred was immediately squalled when armed guards moved in with swords to surround them and a sword from the dais held by Caesar was at their Queens throat.

There was a voice from the dais that Caesar, Marc Antony, nor Xena expected. It was their Queen.

_"AMAZONS, MY SISTERS, I BARE THIS SHAME ALONE. THERE IS NO SHAME IN SURVIVING; YOU HAVE ALL FOUGHT AS PROUD AMAZONS. YOU HAVE ALL MADE ME PROUD TO BE YOUR QUEEN. NOW BE PROUD TO SURVIVE AND REMEMBER YOUR SISTER AMAZONS IN YOUR HEARTS. LIVE FOR ANOTHER DAY;_ _TO A STRONG AMAZON NATION."_

In unison the Amazons cheered their Queen even under the threat of the Roman soldiers. Caesar upon seeing this was not pleased at their defiant spirit. He decided to change his strategy. Marc Antony was astonished at such spirit, while Xena admired their Queen and her courage. Not to mention she loved how it was making Caesar angry. However what he did next made her blood boil.

Caesar looked at Marc Antony and thru signals with his eyes, Antony ordered his men to maintain order. Caesar knew of only one way to break women of their spirit. He hit the Queen with the end of his sword, knocking her semi conscious. "Since you Amazons don't quite understand who your Master is and defy Rome openly, so will be your punishment. By order of Rome, and by your defiance, the Roman army will have a turn at each of you until you beg for mercy or death. Your Queen will witness this, so all know that you are all slaves to Rome."

Even Antony was surprised at such a barbaric command. Xena however was not pleased; being a women, she never allowed rape amongst her army. As the Amazons were about to be taken, the Queen was untied and held in place to see in all her horror what was about to take place.

"NOOOOO; Please take me, not my Amazons. I am the one responsible for their actions. Please don't do this. There are _children_ among them." The Queen struggled against the strong guards, but she was helpless.

Caesar leaned in speaking directly to the Queen. "No one defies Rome, no one; and I am Rome."

Marc Antony didn't want to defy his friend or Ceaser authority. It would look weak to his friend and in front of the army. He was torn and there was nothing he could do to stop this horrific act. But as Caesar turned and smiled at the breaking of these women, he heard an unfamiliar war cry.

"Yiiiii….Yiiiii…Yiiii…..

Xena had flipped onto the dais in front of the Queen and Caesar and stood between them, with her hand clearly on her Chakrum. "Great Caesar, as much as I want to see any enemy crushed and under Rome and Greece's control. I might suggest an example of your mercy and incorporate Rome charity towards the helpless women and children."

Caesar hated to be interrupted or challenged, especially by a women. But Caesar needed Xena's army. But his ego would need to be appeased and Xena would have to convince him of another way to control his destiny. Especially if his army would consider him weak if he gave into a women. They were eager for female companionship, regardless how they got it.

"Conqueror, Rome does not turn a deaf ear. But I warn you, this better appease Rome or their will be consequences."

Xena knew he had to show he was a great leader as well as ruthless to his enemies, regardless who his allies were. "I propose Caesar to put the Amazons to service to your army. Conscript them into both our Armies as slaves and they can choose mates. Their sons shall become soldiers adding to your army and any female born child shall serve as slaves in your household as well as Rome and Greece. I'm sure the Amazons would be more _compliant_ if their children were in the houses of Rome's and Greece's nobles. I'm sure this would look fondly as a gift to the Roman citizens and charitable act by the Great Caesar."

Marc Antony thought what Xena was implying was brilliant. Now, would Caesar agree he thought? He couldn't bear to see female children violated.

Caesar had to admit to himself this would make him look _Noble_ in the eyes of his army, as well as keeping his army supplied with female companionship. But more important, keeping the Noble's of Rome happy. He needed to stay in good graces with Roman Nobles.

"Rome is pleased with your suggestion _Conqueror_, but the Queen will remain as my personal slave." The Queen looked up with disgust in Xena face. To her a women had betrayed her own kind for slavery and blackmail.

"You are a wise leader Caesar and all of Rome will praise you for your mercy towards children. But I do have one request. Allow her to be under my personal ministrations and I shall give Rome as a gift the Persian coffers to give to her people as a tribute to Rome." Xena was baiting him. She knew Caesar loved his riches more than conquest of his women. At least he could bribe those Nobles he so kissed up to.

Caesar knew Roman Nobles well and it would satisfy his need for the Senates thirst for riches as well as victories over their enemies. "Very well Conqueror, Rome has agreed to such a generous offer. Take her and do as you please with her."

Marc Antony was happy and surprised that Caesar agreed to such an arrangement. He had to admire the Conqueror for being cunning as well as devious. He had heard rumors of her taste for men as well as women. He hoped that they would talk later on what conspired. He had his men move the Amazons to their ships hold area, while contemplating what Ceaser next move would be. As Caesar watched Xena tie and have her men drag the Queen away, she watched as the Queen struggled to walk proudly to wherever she was being taken.

"She's not going anywhere Tobias, let her walk." The Queen straightened her posture. She walked proudly in front of the Roman and Greek soldiers, while assuring her Amazons she would not bow down to anyone, not even the Conqueror. As the Conqueror neared her tent, the Queen was stopped in place for the Conquerors orders.

"Take her to the holding area, until I send for her. Oh yes, what is your name, my Queen, you obviously know mine. I wouldn't want to offend you."

At first the Queen stood silent. "Maybe I should send for one of your Amazons and make them beg for my mercy; hmmm."

The Queen would not allow one of her Amazons to take punishment for her mistake.

"It's _Queen Gabrielle_."

**TBC**

**A/N: I know it's been a long time for updates. But my muse is back from allergy hell. I thank everyone for sticking with me on this. Any reviews and comments are welcomed. **


	7. Chapter 7

**PRESENT:**

Gabrielle stood on the ships broad side, looking gazingly across the sea as the sun was rising. The memories of another voyage that would take them to Rome. Gabrielle had learned a long time ago that the Conqueror had a distinctive way of appearing without being heard. She smiled as she caught Gabrielle smiling to herself as well.

"A dinar for you thoughts my Lady."

"Just remembering another so called _adventure _to Rome. I was not quite the _diplomatic _envoy."

"That was a different time and place Gabrielle. Something I'm glad that happened, regardless of the circumstances in which we are here now."

"It just seems, odd. I've read the dispatch from Marc Antony and he's being rather desperate that you be there concerning Caesar."

"I want to see for myself what's going on with Caesar and Rome. My spies inform me that Caesar has been stirring up the Republic to declare war on certain ally's to me as well as inviting turmoil throughout his own realm. It's a dangerous precedence that could spark a civil conflict."

"But if your envoy shows up early, even as Ambassadors, do you think Caesar will see this as a threat?"

"I thought about that before we set sell. Marc Antony will head off any misunderstanding that Caesar may interpit as such."

"I just hope this is not going to turn into more than we bargained for. I've never trusted Caesar." Gabrielle said, looking out to sea.

"Old memories, huh?"

"Yes Conqueror; not very pleasant memories, but none the less, I remember how cruel he is, and before you came along."

"There was a time you thought otherwise."

""Yeah, well thank goodness I'm the _understanding_ type Xena."

Both women smiled, yet there was still an unspoken word about the past in Rome and the events that unfolded to bring them both to this trusting friendship.

**PAST GREECE: AMAZON LANDS**

"Conqueror, I have the prisoner you requested." Saluted Tobias.

"Untie her Tobias and let her enter. No questioning my orders Tobias."

"Yes Conqueror."

Queen Gabrielle entered, stoic, yet still defiant. Xena sat in her chair, looking for any weaknesses that she may use against this noble Amazon. The Amazon Queen was sure that the Conqueror had some type of torture waiting for her. The Conqueror continued to stare coldly without giving away her actions. Silence seemed to fill the air of anticipation.

"It would be in your best interest to sit Queen Gabrielle. My attendants will serve you whatever you like."

The Queen stood staring back at the Conqueror making no movement that she would be a toy for the Conqueror. Xena not letting her silence intimidate her launched herself at the Queen with remarkable speed. Her strong arms lifting Queen Gabrielle off her feet, hanging in the air gasping. Xena looked menacingly at the Queen.

"Let's have an understanding right now Queen Gabrielle. I don't care if you defy me, but I'm sure you care that your people will be turned over to Caesar's men on my order and without any regret for their well being. Your actions will determine their safety, so let's be pleasant or you can stay in my ships hold chained, while you watch your people be taken right in front of you, your choice." The Conqueror let go with ease as the Queen staggered to stand. Xena turned to sit in her well carved chair while giving the Amazon food for thought.

Gabrielle sat, knowing the Conquerors reputation for cruelty sank in.

"Good; now maybe we have an _understanding _and we can have a stimulating _conversation._"

Gabrielle knew she had no choice but to give in to the Conqueror, or at least until she could somehow free her people.

TBC

A/N: Sorry for such a delay and short chapter. I'm back at musing and thanks for those who have stayed with me so long. Comments and reviews are always welcomed.


End file.
